googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Forum:Proposal: Ban counting blogs
I propose to ban all blogs and forums of the following kinds: * Counting games. * Any competition blogs where creating new entries is a relatively trivial task. They are littering the wiki with pointless and irritating edits. Those interested in continuing such competitions should move to a new wiki. Who agrees? it's vel 20:04, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :yes, i agree 100%. counting games are fucking stupid. Cookiefonster (talk) 20:06, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, i agree 100%. Counting games are freaking stupid. LittlePeng9 (talk) 20:09, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed. Wythagoras (talk) 18:49, October 22, 2014 (UTC) (ec) I should probably explain the rational motivation for this. This wiki is intended as a discussion forum and encyclopedia project about the mathematics of large numbers. "Count to infinity" games may be fun, but they don't align with our purpose. Note that this proposal does allow competitions such as Deedlit's Bakeoff appetizer, where a lot of thought and discussion has to go into each entry. it's vel 20:09, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. AarexTiaokhiao 20:11, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :maybe. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 20:22, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Can you elaborate? Where do you disagree with the proposal? it's vel 20:23, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay so, i think we're enacting this? nobody seems to be objecting it's vel 22:32, October 21, 2014 (UTC) : I guess so. 3 days is enough to contribute their vote for everybody willing to do so. LittlePeng9 (talk) 11:51, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I think we can play games like "My number is bigger!", but we should specify it's "language" in order to formally prevent "too big step". For example, the game "Who would make the best TM (returning more ones) with the restriction of 64 states" isn't that meaningless. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 14:07, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :The problem is not so much that the competitions are badly run, but that they're obnoxious and spammy and they clutter up the wiki's activity. it's vel 14:28, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Your idea is covered by what is said on the beginning - such TM competition would require a lot of thought, just like Bakeoff appetizer which Deedlit made. LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:36, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :"returning more ones" That means returning a larger repunit number in decimal. 13:25, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Alright, this proposal seems to have passed. From now on, any new blogs, and comments contributing to existing blogs of this kind, will be deleted. No existing blogs or comments will be deleted for archival purposes. it's vel 18:53, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Will "my function" page be deleted, too? --Nayuta Ito (talk) 22:54, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::No, i've only closed comments -- Notorious V.L. . 06:27, December 21, 2014 (UTC) I see that he made blog game again. \:O AarexWikia04 - 11:41, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I think that the rule should be written somewhere easily accessible from the top page. In this wiki, Googology_Wiki:Policy is liked as "Rules", so that is where this rule should be written. Do not expect people to read all the forum posts in the past. �� Fish fish fish ... �� 12:44, September 17, 2016 (UTC)